Groovy Kind of Love
by pinkywriter
Summary: [ONE.SHOT, PRDT] What kind of surprise does Anton have for Elsa back at home?


**Disclaimer: **The Power Rangers are not owned by me. They belong to Disney/Saban or anyone else who has their name in lights.

**Author Note**: This just dawned me earlier this evening while talking to a friend of mine online. Hopefully this suffices everyone's liking. **Read and Review!**

Anton Mercer was getting ready for his first date with Elsa Rodriguez that evening. She and Mercer had been dating a while, and it took time before their love blossomed into a beautiful romance flower.

"Dad!" Trent Fernandez-Mercer exclaimed into his father's bedroom. "Elsa just called; she asked what time you're picking her up."

Anton sighed and glanced at his beloved his picture in a frame, "Tell her, I'm on my way. I'm still deciding on a tie to go with this suit," he said as he shewed his son away. "I'll be down in a moment. Keep talking to her."

Trent laughed and went back on the cordless phone, "He'll be a moment, he's figuring out what to wear."

As Elsa was on the phone, she swirled around her walk-in closet with her Dolce and Gabana strapless dress. Everything was going perfect for her that evening, except for her cat Buttons who sat on her gold clutch purse.

"Buttons, UGH! You little kitty can't sleep on Mommy's things now." Elsa sighed as she picked her cat up off her gold clutch purse. Buttons hissed at her owner and jumped off Elsa's arms.

"DAD!" Trent exclaimed running up the stairs with the phone.

"Yes, Trent?" Anton answered as he finally found a tie. "Son, what do you think of this?" he questioned, "Or this?"

Anton had pulled out one tie with red and black stripes, whereas the other had a basic black.

"Hmm…go with the one with the red and black stripes. It'll accent the whole black suit you're wearing." Trent noted as he sat down on his father's bed. "Oh, Dad, I was wondering if the gang can come over later? We're just going to study and watch some movies, if that's alright with you."

"Sure, just as long as you have your friends gone by 11:30, young man." His father reminded him.

"Fine." Trent sulked into his room

Meanwhile, Elsa was pulling into the driveway of the Mercer residence. She took a deep sigh and made it to the door.

_Ding dong_

"I'll get it." Trent said, running down the stairs. "I have a feeling its Conner."

As Trent ran down the stairs, he opened the door. To his surprise, it wasn't Conner.

"Elsa, how are you?" Trent said, greeting his father's girlfriend with a hug.

"Wonderful, Trent. How about yourself?" She smiled sweetly as the door was shut behind her.

"Good. Where are you and Dad going tonight?" He asked as he walked her to the nearest chair.

"Le Chateau, I heard your father has been dying to take me there." She replied as she sat down, "He's been talking about it for ages now." She mentioned checking her lip gloss in the mirror.

Moments later, Anton came walking down the stairs. He had on his black suit with the tie that Trent had mentioned.

"Hello, sweetheart." Anton greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the lips. "Ready to go?"

Elsa nodded and got up from her seat, "It's a pleasure seeing you again Trent."

"You too!" Trent waved at his father and his girlfriend as they went out the door.

"Trent?" Anton said sticking out his head. "Don't forget, 11:30, no later."

"Yeah, yeah." Trent laughed as he closed the door behind his father. "Guys, he's gone."

Conner, Ethan, and Kira popped out from the closet as they started decorating the Mercer home.

As Anton drove to Le Chateau, he smiled as he clutched Elsa's hand as he drove to their restaurant.

"Hopefully, Trent will be alright." Anton said with a smile.

"He's a big boy Anton, don't worry. Let's just have some fun tonight, just you and me." Elsa said with a smile as she grasped Anton's hand.

_Forty-five minutes later…_

"Welcome to Le Chateau, I am Pierre Grasson, your waiter for this evening." The young man said as he escorted the couple to the table.

As the couple sat down, they were handed their menus as they started going through the dishes of food. Meanwhile, back at the Mercer home, decorations were all over.

"You think Dr. Mercer would like this?" Kira asked, looking at the balloons that adorned with the words **WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

"Well, for one thing, hopefully she'll say yes." Trent said looking at them.

"How's this for a sight for sore eyes?" Conner joked as he looked at the balloons.

Each balloon had a color with words to the question. Little did Conner know that if you pop one of them, a ring would fly out.

"Watch out, don't pop any of them." Trent warned his friend.

Conner winced a he saw a ring floating inside a balloon, "Dude that is so awesome. How'd you guys manage to put that in there?"

"A lot of balloon practice." His friend sighed, looking at the ones that circled the others.

"Let's get out of here before Dr. Mercer and Elsa get back." Ethan said as he tugged his friends as they went into the pool house to watch a movie.

As the time went by, Anton and Elsa were laughing and joking around at dinner as they spoke about their crazy days at Reefside High as well as the many things to look forward to in their relationship.

"Oh Anton! I can't forget the time you came into the school dressing up as a teddy bear and sang to me." Elsa laughed as she looked into Anton's eyes.

"Well, you had to love that. I was so itchy; it was ridiculous in that thing." Anton laughed as he smiled.

"Who can't forget when you sent me roses when you were stuck with the flu?" She smiled as she hid her rosy cheeks away from him.

Anton smirked as he recalled that day. He was home with the flu for two days, but couldn't do anything, but dial numbers, especially florists who were to give his love flowers. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to sign for them, but charged them to his Premium American Express card.

"Let's get out of here, I have some things we can do tonight back at my place." He grinned as he got up from the table reaching out for Elsa's hand.

As the two got up, Elsa smiled as she looked at Anton. He kissed her sweetly as they went out the restaurant doors and into his car.

It was already ten-forty five and time was ticking away till the big question was to be announced. As Anton continued driving back to his Reefside home, he watched as Elsa daydreamed as he waited for the light to change.

"Did you enjoy your evening, madam?" He asked her quietly as she stared into the night's gaze.

"Yes, thank you." She replied as she dreamed away.

When they finally arrived at back at the Mercer home, Anton escorted his girlfriend to the door. The couple kissed passionately before entering.

"Love you, Elsa." He said as he touched her cheek.

"More than you ever know Anton." She smiled resting her cheek on his hand.

As Anton opened the door, he noticed several balloons that were around the house.

"Wait right here." He said as he left his girlfriend by the door way.

Elsa laughed softly as she saw Anton grab the balloons from the hall. As he returned, he handed them to her.

"What's this?" She asked in confusion holding a bouquet of balloons.

"Pop one of them." He instructed her as he handed her a pin.

Elsa looked at him as she arched her eyebrow, "Are you sure? Won't we wake up Trent?"

As she popped the first balloon, she saw one note fly out.

"It says, _Will_." She looked at Anton funny as she popped another one.

Then, followed by another one, _You_.

She gasped as she continued to pop the rest of the balloons which contained the last few words, _Marry Me?_ As she turned around after popping several of them, she saw her soon-to-be fiancée on his knee.

"Well…?" He asked curiously as she started to tear.

Elsa nodded as Anton popped the last balloon which contained a diamond solitaire ring,"Anton Mercer, I don't know how you do it, but you definitely made my night," she said with a tears rolling down her face smearing her eye makeup.

Anton got up and placed the ring on her finger as he kissed her sweetly, "Now, about the wedding date, I want it like soon," he teased as he kissed her again.

_And they lived happily ever after…_


End file.
